(a) Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a method of depositing a thin film.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Atomic layer deposition (ALD) is a deposition process of a self-limiting method. In this process, in a step structure having a high aspect ratio on a semiconductor substrate, excellent step coverage can be achieved and a thin film with a specific thickness can be deposited through precise control.
An inorganic precursor is usually used in the ALD process. Recently, researches have been carried out on ALD using an organic precursor or a polymer precursor. Particularly, a polymer precursor including carbon may be used to deposit an amorphous carbon layer for an anti-reflective layer (ARL) in a semiconductor photo-process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,852,474 and 7,132,219 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0132190 disclose methods of depositing ARL using polymer precursors. They disclose the results of a plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process.
The PECVD or CVD process is advantageous in terms of productivity improvement because it has a fast film-forming rate, but precise control of a thin film, such as uniformity and excellent step coverage of a thin film, is required in terms of characteristics of semiconductor devices that are gradually becoming better.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this industry to a person of ordinary skill in the art.